


Nanase Riku

by Trash_Candy_XU



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Nanase Riku

Idolish7 has performed another successful concert and everyone could feel the love of their fans. It was like giving them energy and it was being returned ten times as powerful. A bright light came upon the idols, enveloping them in a warm glow…

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Sunset eyes opened to greet the sunrise as the owner turned off the alarm on his phone.

The redhead stretched and pulled back the curtains to let in the warm sunlight. Idolish7's center, Nanase Riku, could only smile as he basked in the warmth of the morning's light.

Riku looked through his schedule to see if there's anything to be done today, which to his delight, was a free day. A free day on his birthday!

The redhead wasted no time in getting dressed before making his way to the dining room to join his friends.

Yes, today is a warm day to share and enjoy.


End file.
